Trouble
by Rookie9
Summary: Tobias and Rachel broke up. Will they get back together? Or will Marco come between them? And what will happen with Rachel's twin Regan? Read and find out. Sequel to 'The Clone'


This is the sequel to 'The Clone.' It's set a week after 'The Clone.' Enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Animorphs.

* * *

**RACHEL**

"So how do you like the school?" I asked Regan as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"It's ok, but I haven't really made any friends yet." Regan replied.

"You'll make some soon." I said.

"Hey isn't that Jake's friend Marco?" Regan asked nodding towards the cafeteria doors.

I looked up. Marco saw me and waved. "Looks like he's waiting for us. Just ignore him." I said.

As we walked past Marco he grabbed Regan and pulled her towards him. "Hey baby. How about a kiss?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

Regan's face turned red. "I....Uhhh....Umm...I...." She stammered clearly embarrassed.

I frowned at Marco. "Marco! Why'd you do that?" I demanded.

Marco let go of Regan and winked at me. "I couldn't tell you two apart. So I figured I'd have some fun finding out which was which. If I had ended up lying on the floor in pain than I knew that I had grabbed you Rachel." He replied.

"I'm going to go get in line..." Regan said. Than she rushed off.

I shook my head. "You could have just asked." I snapped.

"Aw, are you jealous Rachel? Here I'll make you feel better." Marco said as he made a grab for me.

I quickly jumped back. "Marco you're so immature!" I said.

"But that's what you love about me." Marco replied.

I shook my head. "You're full of yourself. You know that right?" I asked.

"Little hard not to be. I mean when you're as good looking and as funny as me..." Marco began.

I tuned Marco out as I began walking towards the lunch line.

"Plus I'm smart. So you see? It's alittle hard not to be full of myself." Marco finally finshed.

I had just gotton my food by time he finshed talking. I scanned the cafeteria looking for Regan.

"Rachel are you listening to me?" Marco asked.

I spotted Regan sitting with Jake and Cassie. "Huh? Did you say something?" I asked as I walked over to where Regan and the others sat. I sat down beside Regan.

"I can't believe you weren't listening to me." Marco mumbled as he sat across from me.

I smiled at him sweetly. "I'm sorry. I thought you were going crazy and talking to yourself." I replied. Than I turned to Cassie. "Marco was saying something about him being cute and funny. Isn't that crazy?" I said just loud enough for Marco to hear me.

"I don't remeber saying I'm cute, it's true of course, but I didn't say it." Marco replied with a grin.

"You did to. I heard bits and pieces of what you said." I said.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"You said you're cute." I replied getting irritated.

"What? I can't hear you Rachel. Say that again." Marco replied leaning over the table some.

"I said you're cute." I replied. Than I reliazed how that sounded. "That's what you said, that you're cute." I quickly added.

"So you do think I'm cute." Marco said with a grin.

"Shut up." I snapped.

Marco turned to Jake. "She didn't deny it." He said.

I glared at him as I grabbed my tray and stood up. "You are not cute Marco." I said angerily. Than I turned and walked away.

**Regan**

"What's her problem? I was just teasing." Marco said after Rachel had left.

"You tease her to much Marco. Besides that you know she hasn't been in a good mood lately." Jake said with a frown.

"Why has she been in a bad mood anyway?" Marco asked.

"I think she broke up with her boyfriend." I said quietly.

Jake, Cassie, and Marco all stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?" Cassie asked.

"Well when I first met Jake Rachel went and talked to a friend of his." I began.

"So?" Marco said.

"Well she was in a good mood before we went to Jake's house, but when we left she was in a bad mood. So I figured that was her boyfriend she was talking to and they had broken up." I said with a shrug.

"You know Tobias has been acting different latey, and that was who she was talking to." Jake said thoughtfully.

"Who is Tobias? Does he go here?" I asked looking around.

"He use to, but he doesn't anymore." Marco replied.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go find Rachel." I said as I stood up.

**JAKE**

After Regan had left Cassie turned to me. "If they did break up that's bad." She said quietly.

"Yeah, they liked each other alot." I agreed.

"It's not just that. What if they can't get along? It would be hard to fight the Yeerks if those two can't get along." Cassie whispered.

Marco had been silent, but now he glared at Cassie. "Shh. Someone could hear you. This isn't the time or place to talk about that." He said as he picked up his tray and stood up.

Cassie and I also picked up our trays and stood up. After we had let the cafeteria I turned to Cassie. "I'll walk you to class." I said.

Cassie smiled. "Ok." She replied.

"See ya later." Marco said as he went in the opposite direction.

"We have a probelm." Cassie said when we were almost at her class.

I looked at her in surprise. "What is it?" I asked.

"If Tobias and Rachel don't get back together soon the Animorphs could fall apart." She said quietly.

"One of them might have to quit." I said slowly.

Cassie shook her head. "Two might have to." She replied.

"What? Why would both of them quit?" I asked in surprise.

"It depends of Marco." Cassie said.

"What does Marco have to do with any of this?" I demanded.

Cassie looked up at me. "Well Rachel wouldn't let Tobias quit she'd be the one to quit, but if Marco asks Rachel out and she says yes that will be a probelm. I don't think Tobias and Marco would be able to get along if that happened." Cassie explianed.

"Marco ask Rachel out? Never." I said in shock as I stopped walking.

Cassie stopped and shook her head. "You're clueless Jake. It's obvious he likes her."

"No way. Just because Marco teases her doesn't mean he likes her." I said firmly.

"That's true, but look at the way he looks at her. He's crazy about her." The ball rang. "I have to go." Cassie said as she hurried to class.

I slowly walked to class. So what if I was late. I had bigger probelms to deal with. If Cassie was right, and when it came to reading people she usally was, than friendships might crumble, and the Animorphs might disapear. If that happened than there would be no hope for Earth.

* * *

I'm not sure when I"ll update next. I'm currently working on the beginnings of a book, but I'll try to update at least once a week. Anyways it looks like the Animorphs are in trouble. Wanna know what happens next? Than wait and see. XD Read and Review please.


End file.
